Future can of worms
by Burned Toast
Summary: When the gang all gets trancported to the future, can they deal with the present or will they loose there minds to the abyss of the Tokyo Monster? Couples: InuKag, SessRin, MirSan and rated T for cursing in later chapters.
1. Fighting him until we fall

When the gang all gets trancported to the future, can they deal with the present or will they loose there minds to the abyss of the Tokyo Monster! Also keep in mind that Sesshomaru's arm has been reconnected which means this story is later on, probly when Rin is about 13... Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, if characters pop up in this story, then I've made them up and they belong to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued their battle in the air, the onlookers being the Inuyasha-gumi and The Sesshomaru-gumi could just watch and pray they finally come to their senses and stop fighting for once. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha got punched in the jaw by his elder brother. Inuyasha flew into the ground creating a great gap in the earth and Sesshomaru landed gracefully on his feet 10 feet away from him.

"Maybe he's dead." Shippou stated after Inuyasha didn't spring up right away.

"Somehow I don't think Sesshomaru could bring himself to kill Inuyasha." Miroku said sighing a bit. "And Inuyasha can't kill Sesshomaru because of his sword. So it's really pointless for the two to be fighting."

Kagome and Sango nodded in unison.

Rin was standing a couple feet away from Kagome with a look that meant she was getting increasingly board and worried.

Inuyasha sprang up from several moments of suspected death, Tetsusaiga in front of him and ready to slash his brother in half. Inuyasha had a small cut from where Sesshomaru's knuckles broke his skin that was now letting of a few drops of blood from the right side of his jaw. He charged at his brother, Sesshomaru of course, stood his ground. Something caught both of their attention and Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks about five feet from Sesshomaru.

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru looking down at the ground.

"If you heard it I heard it."

"But what was it?"

"It sounds like the ground is falling apart."

Inuyasha looked up and the brothers stared into each others amber eyes surrounded by pale expressions. They bother darted towards their object of protection, Kagome and Rin, and wrapped protective arms around them. Both girls only had a chance to blush deeply and ask what they were doing before the ground gave out from under them and all 9 of them plummeted to their so called deaths (as quoted by a few of the members of both groups). They all landed painfully in separate sections of Tokyo with the exemptions of Inuyasha & Kagome and Sesshomaru & Rin who fell in the same place because they were either being clung too, or clinging.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This chapter was weak. Please look for the next chapter really soon. It should be funny and have the gang in vary odd spots.


	2. Where are we?

A/N: I hope this makes up for the last chapter. I know it's not vary funny yet but I have some good things in mind. So just you wait. Please R&R. Enjoy!

M.S.K: Here you go, I hope this holds you for a little.

**

* * *

****Inuyasha & Kagome**

Inuyasha was the first to come out of unconscious. He used his arms as supports as he sat up. He shook his head sending his white hair flying in all direction, out of the blur he noticed that his brother and the rest of his friends were no where in sight, he didn't catch the fact that they were in a difrent era until he stopped shaking his head and looked around.

"What the hell?" He asked himself as he stood up, leaving Kagome still on the ground. He noticed all the tall buildings and cars and recognized the place, they were in Kagome's time and village.

Inuyasha knelt back down next to Kagome's side and began lightly slapping her face to make her wake up.

"Kagome?" He asked a few times until she finally opened her eyes.

"My head hurts." She said shortly rubbing her head, completely oblivious to the fact that were back in Tokyo.

"This is no time for that."

"Why not!"

"Because, were not where you think."

Kagome ajusted her eyes so she was looking at her soroundings instead of a hot headed hanyou with dog ears.

"Oh my." She said as she got to her feet.

"Where are the others?" She asked to a Inuyasha who was now gesturing for her to get on his back.

"Come on, we have to find them."

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and the hanyou jumped into the air and started leaping from structure to structure.

**Sesshomaru & Rin**

Even the great Sesshoamru, who never seems to land on any body part besides his feet, was laying on the ground next to Rin. And you know what, of all places, they were laying in Kagome's front yard. Sesshomaru started to awaken, onlookers could only get glimpses of his amber eyes once he started blinking to make his vision become clear. He looked over at Rin who was still out cold next to him and looked around to see where they were. He looked over at the house who's yard they were intruding, it looked vary difrent from the huts he had seen. He could pick up a scent like Kagome's but it was difrent, somehow.

"Ok mom." Shouted Souta as he slipped on his shoes and was getting ready to go out. He turned around and froze. The sight of Sesshomaru and Rin made him do this action, he opened his mouth to call for help but then he noticed the rezemblence Sesshomaru held to Inuyasha, and he remembered Inuyasha saying something about his brother looking like this strange man in the front yard.

"Mom!" Souta yelled hoping to share his newfound garden gnomes with his mother.

"What is it?" She asked looking at her son joining him outside. He gaze shifted to where he was staring and she gasped at the sight.

"Look at his clothes." Souta pointed out the resemblance to the type of clothes Inuyasha wore around all the time.

Sesshomaru heard this and looked down thinking, ' Whats wrong with my clothes?' he looked if possible, more puzzled then before. Sesshomaru was on his feet by the time Rin started to come too. She took one look at her soroundings and took refuge behind the ever so sturdy lord of the west.

"Hey, are you Inuyasha's brother?" Souta asked Sesshomaru, which was a gutsy move because if he was who Souta thought he was, Sesshomaru might vary well take off his head with his bare hands.

"Who are you to question me?"

"Umm... Souta Higurashi."

"Yes I am his brother."

Souta made a small 'eep'ing noise and ran back by his mothers side.

"Come Rin, lets be off." He said and turned around, yet she was still clutching to his pants tightly and clearly afraid. They walked for a couple minutes before comming to a large number of steps that led down to the street. But Sesshomaru and Rin didn't know that. No, they thought it was black dirt. Sesshomaru was having some trouble walking do to the extra weight on one leg so after some time they made it to the end of the steps and they ventured out onto the street only to be almost run over by a car. But luckily Sesshomaru grabbed Rin out from behind him and jumped out of the way avoiding a head on disaster.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what were thoughs things?" Rin asked once they were back on the ground and fallowing the so called path of disaster.

That one was something Sesshomaru didn't know, but his pride kept him from saying that.

"Thoughs are a kind of demons."

"Oh..."

**Miroku**

Miroku woke w ith a sharp pain on the side of his face, he sat up and began rubbing it. He looked around and saw all the tall white buildings and one that smelled of hamburgers with the wrighting WacDonals on the front. Getting to his feet Miroku noticed that people were wisppering due to his out of date clothing and perhaps the fact that he was laying on the ground for a solid ten minutes before waking up could have caused some of that. But once Miroku spotted an object of liking he went for it. The poor young woman was just minding her own business and doing some last minute shopping before her trip to America next week. And if you know what Miroku does best, then you already know what goes here. In the end, Miroku the monk, found himself wearing a deep red hand print on the right side of his face. He made his way down the street to find his friends, and some ladies (according to him anyway.).

**Sango**

Sango made her way around looking for a trace of Inuyasha and the others. The fact that her Hiraikotsu was slung over her shoulder brought great attention by the crowd. She was stopped and asked if she could actually make the weapon return to her. She, being the good hearted person she is, demonstrated many times to about 20 difrent people until...

"Hey Sango!" Inuyasha yelled from the roof of the building towering over her. The crowd around her had now dissipated and Inuyasha had the chance to jump from the roof to the ground with a 10 point landing.

"I'm glad we finally found you." Kagome said as though a hippo had been lifted off her chest.

"Where are the rest?" She asked.

"Your the first we've found." Kagome said.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by the glass shattering Smacking sound that they heard a little ways down the street.

"Pervert!" The woman shouted before hitting Miroku with a plastic bag full of cans...Full of lima beans... Miroku collapsed and the woman walked away with a loud "Humph!".

**Shippou, Kirara & Jaken**

Somehow the three landed together in a lake. But the water that was now soking their clothes wasn't the reason they were up to their eye lashes in dismay.

"I'm not staying with you fools! I'm going to find Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelled, turned on his heel, and ran off over confidently his staff jerking back and forth with each small step.

"Well." Shippou said as he jumped onto Kirara's back and they flew off into the sky in search for their missing comrades.

* * *

a/n: I hope this chapter was better than the last. Hey, at least it was longer. Right? Please Review. 


	3. Finding the missing

a/n: Here you guys go. Thanks for the reviews! Um... I hope this one is as long as the last. Please R&R and Enjoy!

M.S.K: Thanks for your review and I hope this is good for now.

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango & Miroku**

They hurried over to the monk laying on the side walk, who was being completely ignored by people walking past. After a while there were no side glances or pulse checking, and the only thing anybody was doing to him right now was the five year old chasing after her ball that rolled around and past him. So the little girl thought that she could cut it off by just stepping on Miroku instead of going around him. In the end she did catch up to the wild ball, but the fact that she ran over the monk, didn't make any difference.

The trio ran over to him and Sango knelt down next to him seeing if she could wake him up by holding his nose so he couldn't breath. She got her answer by the hand she felt groping her and they heard the onlookers heavy sighs, having to deal with the monks pervertedness is a heavy task, no matter who you are or how long you have to do it. Miroku felt a sharp pain upside his head from a flying fist that resembled Sango's vary much, before he opened his eyes.

"So, have you found Shippou or Kirara yet?" Miroku asked still rubbing his head after they started walking down the street.

"No we haven't, and I'm starting to get worried." Kagome answered in a concerned tone. Even if Shippou and Kirara were both demons, the world was much more dangerous with all the cars things.

"And Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"Nope. Not a trace of him or his followers." Inuyasha said with a smile. The hanyou had been waiting for a moment like this. The moment where it was quite possible that his brother was finally dead. But, he couldn't help but feel something pulling at his heart-strings. As much as he knew he wanted to hate his brother, Inuyasha really didn't know what he would do without him there to push him. Without someone to keep him going...And in a strange way, Sesshomaru was the only guy, aside from Naraku, who could do that...

"Perhaps we can get your family to help." Sango said.

"Thats a great idea!" Kagome exclaimed as she started running. "Lets go!

**Sesshomaru & Rin**

"Lord Sesshomaru. Where are we going?" Rin asked after about an hour of walking.

"Thats a foolish question." He replied in his usual cold tone.

"Then where are we going?"

"..."

"You don't know?"

"Were going to find a way home."

"Shouldn't we look for---" She started but was cut off.

"No." They continued walking down the sidewalk. To bad they didn't know what it was.

Quite obviously, Sesshomaru didn't know which way to go...The sky might have been the way back to the Well. And he was quickly becoming rather frustrated with all the people around Rin and himself. The Youkai didn't like the idea of some unknown attacker finding an open spot, and taking Rin away from him. That would just be horrible. Shaking away the thought in an annoyed way, he led Rin along the hard pathway, eying each passing human as they walked by.

As a stray human ventured too close to Rin, the girl sped up, until she was close enough to grab onto his arm. The feeling of undying protection soon found the girl again, and she allowed a small smile to part her thin lips. Sesshomaru's amber eyes turned to the girl who was invading his personal space, as if simply to say, 'Are you really doing that?'. Of course, Sesshomaru didn't mind much, as long as Rin was safe...

**Kirara & Shippou**

To many onlookers, the thing that looked like a flying cat in the sky was just a figment of there imagination. Or so they told themselves. The fact was, Kirara and Shippou really were flying in the air above the tall buildings looking for their comrades. When suddenly... They found themselves facing a massive bird. Or so they thought. It was actually an airplane. Kirara dove down to avoid the collision and found herself catching the rest of the Inuyasha-gumi's sent. They landed softly next to their friends and were greeted with hugs from Kagome and Sango.

**Jaken**

The little green imp made his way through the brush that was uncut grass. His staff bouncing with his steps.

"Curses! Where is Lord Sesshomaru!" He shouted drawing the attention of a 5 year old playing in the field. The little boy snuk up on Jaken and poked him with a rather pointy stick, making the toad fall over.

a/n: Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy plus I've been working on some other fanfics that also need to be updated, along with an upcoming CSI fanfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this installment of "Future Can of Worms", and look for the next chapter in a while!

Also, I apologize if this chapter was badly writen...I really didn't want to re-write it. But don't worry, next time, it'll be better...--;


End file.
